


lights out

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, ahsoka and padmé are bffs, slight angst, stuck in a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: Ahsoka and Padmé are stuck in an uncomfortable situation.





	lights out

_“Hey, Senator?”_ The dark is unsettling, sticky and hot and uncomfortable even for Ahsoka. She feels the force around her even as she trusts her hands and feet to guide her way forward.

_“What?”_ The other woman hisses out, trying to keep quiet. The mission had gone wrong, _so wrong_ , and the only thing they knew is that the power had gone out on the ship and Anakin and Obi-Wan had disappeared.

It’s been a couple of minutes, but they aren’t anywhere near the cockpit anymore. …At least, Ahsoka _thinks_ they aren’t anywhere near the cockpit anymore. 

“We need to find Anakin and Obi-Wan,” she mumbles, stumbling forward a bit and accidentally wrenching herself from Padmé’s grasp. She intakes a panicky breath and tries to balance herself in the force. 

_“Ahsoka?”_ Padmé gasps, frantically banging the walls of the ship’s corridor.

“Senator Amidala, _shh!_ We don’t know if any Seperatists stole their way on board when the ship crashed! We have to stay quiet,” she whispers and feels behind her, hand eventually coming in contact with Padmé’s. She latches on, holding on to the senator tightly as she continues to feel her way forward in the dark. 

She may not know where Anakin is, but she will keep his _“friend”_ safe for him. She will keep _her_ friend safe to the best of her abilities as a Jedi Padawan. 

Thunder claps outside, the durasteel walls vibrating with the force of it and Ahsoka finds herself wondering if the force can manipulate electrical currents. She thinks maybe they can and although it isn’t in her standard training, if the electrical storm gets any further out of control, she may have to learn quickly. 

Her hand stays tightly wrapped around Padmé’s and for an instant, just an instant, the force whispers of the future. 

_Run, Little Padawan, run fast and far before the doomsday arrives._

She shakes her head in the dark, happy that there were no lights on because if there had been, Padmé would see her terror, would _wonder…_

And Ahsoka isn’t brave enough to tell her that the force sings of death around her when the soul within her body shines with pure light. 

She winces. 

The echo of the force rings in her ears, but she ignores it, tightening her grip and pushing forward into darkness. 

Until Padmé falls, her hand slipping from Ahsoka’s.

_“Senator!_ Senator?” She calls out into black. The world seems to be caving in, the loss of her sight hindering her greatly. 

There is no answer. 

Ahsoka drops to her knees, frantically searching around for her when-

_“I’m here!_ Im here,” Padmé says and she’s still close, still in Ahsoka’s area. 

_Run, Little Padawan, run fast and far before the doomsday arrives._

She settles, leaning back against the wall and letting her eyes slip close. They weren’t helping with her sight anyway. She breathes steadily and opens her mouth. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, still working to calm her breathing. She can’t solve the problem if she can’t think straight and at this moment, she needs to think straight. 

“I’m fine, Ahsoka, just tripped is all,” She confirms and Ahsoka breathes. 

Her fear is in her head, and if she can’t get out of it, she’s going to fail. 

A Jedi feels no fear. 

Fear leads to the dark side. 

Ahsoka keeps breathing.

“Senator, I need you to hum and hum for a while okay? I’m going to turn on my lightsabers and hand you one for light. Are you comfortable with that?” She asks and hears Padmé laugh, a quiet noise in the dark, but it warms her slightly. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m pretty familiar with them,” she says and it’s comforting, even if it’s implicating in other ways. Padmé lets out a low hum, but it’s enough that Ahsoka knows which direction to not ignite her sabers in. 

They do so with a louder noise than usual, but Ahsoka pins it on the silence, admiring the green-yellow light reflecting off the walls. 

She hands the smaller one to Padmé, who holds it up and out like a torch revealing the medbay area of the ship, the complete opposite direction than Ahsoka had thought they were going. 

She laughs and laughs, Padmé eventually joining in. 

It’s freeing to think they had been in their ship the whole time, that the only problem had been a power outage.

“We should find the back up generator,” Ahsoka says, extending her hand after she stands and helping Padmé do the same. 

_Things will not end well for you, if you stay._

Ahsoka ignores the voice, ignores the fact that it’s not the first time she’s heard it. Usually, she can ignore the warnings, can ignore the voice, but in the dark everything seems so much more clear. She’s going to leave Anakin and Padmé and Obi-Wan, she’s going to leave them _soon._

She’s put it off almost as long as she can and soon she won’t be able to anymore. 

But for now she guides Padmé towards the main machinery room on board, trying to make sure nothing goes wrong, that Padmé doesn’t accidentally amputate a limb with Ahsoka’s saber. 

They walk down the hallways, the only light coming from the sabers until they crouch down, Ahsoka hopping through the hatch into the section under the floor where the controls for the generator are. She hands her saber up to Padmé carefully. 

“Shine it over here, okay? When we get this thing up and running I can work on the machine to get the systems up,” she mumbles upwards. Padmé hums in assent and shines both lightsabers over the hole, allowing Ahsoka to see the fried wires. 

She fumbles through, pushing to the back and flipping the switch to the generator. 

Slowly, yellow light flicks on above their heads, the ship gaining power enough to light it dimly. 

“Keep shining that down here, Senator! I need the light!” She says hastily. 

“I’m right here, Ahsoka. Fix this thing up so we can go find Anakin and Obi-Wan,” she says and the light stays steady enough that she can see the wires as she meshes them together, clamping down and using the tools to temporarily rewire the hardware. 

Eventually, the lights gain enough momentum to flicker on fully and the ship emits a hum that suggests she may have been successful in restarting the engine. 

Ahsoka breathes and wipes the sweat from her eyes.

There are no whispers now. 

“Shut those death sticks off so I can come up,” she orders and hears her sabers switch off before she jumps up through the floor. 

“You did it!” Padmé cheers, wrapping a slim arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders and it doesn’t feel motherly anymore. 

They’re equals. Maybe they always have been, but it feels like it now, and although Ahsoka was a child when they first met her experiences over time have molded her into an adult. 

She can handle things on her own. 

“We did it. I couldn’t have done it without you there to keep me grounded,” she laughs and they move towards the cockpit. 

In the light, with the power on, the journey is shorter, simpler, and again Ahsoka thinks of the voice that whispers to her in the dark. 

But Anakin and Obi-Wan are still buckled in their seats unconscious and she needs to focus on them. She feels out in the force, and they’re fine. Maybe a bit tired and disorientated from the crash, but perfectly healthy and she nearly sobs in relief. 

She smiles up at Padmé. 

“They’re fine, they just like to sleep when they occasionally get the chance. Should I wake them?” She asks and Padmé smirks mischievously her way. 

“We could… _Or_ we could draw on their faces and claim the comfier beds for ourselves?” She chuckles, smiling before leaning over, kissing each of them on their foreheads. 

“I’d say that’s a plan, Padmé.” The woman’s eyes gleam brighter as Ahsoka uses her first name. 

“Good, then you get Anakin and I’ll get Obi-Wan. Here,” she tosses a marker Ahsoka’s way with a sinister grin that only promises wicked fun, “let’s get started.”

 

And Ahsoka has fun that night, away from the war and her responsibilities, just drawing our her Masters’ faces with her friend. 

The voice is quiet for now and it may be stupid, but she elects to ignore it. 

Things are good here with the people she loves and she’ll take that as long as she can.

And if or when things go wrong?

She’ll handle it when she gets there.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is for a fic exchange and i hope whoever requested it likes it!! And I hope whoever else reads it likes it too!


End file.
